


【卜岳】求仁

by Morison



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morison/pseuds/Morison
Summary: 双重人格梗预警。有一点点车。不要骂我，渣作轻拍。





	【卜岳】求仁

————————

「你准备什么时候滚？」卜凡把玻璃碗咣当一声放在岳明辉面前的桌上，毫不留恋地背对他坐下来继续打游戏。岳明辉凑到碗前面看了一眼，是岳岳喜欢吃的——实际上也是他喜欢吃的——但是他依然往后一倒，拽得二五八万，「哎，小爷不好甜口儿！」

这句话听起来还挺有岳岳的感觉的，不过卜凡不为所动。他急切地想看见自己的爱人，但是又不想转过身去看那张暂时令他无比生厌的脸。岳明辉站起来压在他电脑椅的靠背上看他打，「哎，左边，左边！草丛有人呐！」卜凡不听他讲，于是转眼间被草丛跳出来的那位一套连招开大打成残血，然后在回城吟唱的时候因为延迟结算的中毒buff死亡了。卜凡眉毛皱了皱，把手握成拳在桌上轻轻捶了一下。

岳明辉很是惋惜地开口，「我跟你说了草丛有人。」「我没看见。」还没等卜凡角色复活这局比赛就结束了，屏幕上灰暗的一片。他回头看见茶几上碗里的东西根本就没动过，「不是你说要吃东西吗？」「又不饿了。」他耸耸肩，站直起来，「我去书店。」

「……等等。」卜凡赶在他出门之前喊住他，拿着围巾想帮他围起来，「外面风大。」「我不喜欢围这乱七八糟的……」岳明辉的后半句话被淹没在了毛绒绒里。他冲卜凡挑衅似的挑了挑眉就转身出去了。卜凡等他走后站在门口愣了很久，才无助地蹲了下来。

两天之前秀场顶端的大灯砸落，正巧砸在岳岳头上。但是很奇怪的是检查发现他既没有脑震荡也没有骨折，只是暂时昏迷。卜凡在他的病床前面握着他的手熬到半夜，眼睛都瞪出红血丝了，才看见他的爱人虚弱地睁开眼睛。

可那根本不是他的爱人。

这个人号称自己叫岳明辉，是这副身体本来的人格——他因为一次溺水而沉睡，被自己的孪生弟弟取而代之了。这一次是他抓住机会，趁着弟弟因为意外昏迷不醒而夺回自己的肉体使用权。卜凡问他你几岁溺的水啊，他理直气壮地说四岁。

卜凡说你扯淡呢，那你不该是四岁小孩儿的心智？岳明辉条理清晰地反驳了他，「你以为岳岳怎么成绩那么差的？书都读到老子肚子里去了！」卜凡心里烦得很，他还是第一次遇到什么双重人格这样的事情，但是在经过了这一天的惊吓之后他只想让自己的爱人赶紧回来。于是他推了推岳明辉的肩膀，「那你赶紧走行不行？现在这个身体的主人是岳岳。」

没想到岳明辉很是嫌恶地拨开了他的手，「现在这副身体的主人是我，岳明辉。」他看了一眼床头的姓名牌，「我过几天就去把名字改回来……哎，好在你们飞来飞去的走秀，护照直接就办好了。我先去英国玩儿一趟吧。」他兴致勃勃地跳下地，也不管自己还身穿着病号服的事情就冲进走廊去对着楼道口的镜子捏自己脸，「总算有点儿真实感了！」

卜凡不知道该怎么和别人解释这个情况，不过岳明辉似乎也并不在意目前的交际圈。他就装傻充愣，假装自己还是岳岳，一路办了手续和卜凡回家。卜凡看见他倒在床上摊成大字放松的样子心里一阵后悔。既然他不是岳岳，我带他回家干什么呢。

但是卜凡又实在对这张脸下不去手。他怕岳岳某天再次醒来，自己却不在他身边，那岳岳一定会害怕的——他的爱人是容易受惊的兔子，总是黏在他怀里冲他撒娇。他会抢卜凡架在鼻梁上的金丝眼镜戴在自己脸上，然后装模作样的扮凶相，假装自己是斤斤计较的秀管，「Katto，你是不是又吃油炸食品了？你看看自己的秤！」

然后他就会把眼镜摘了一扔，爬起来紧紧搂着卜凡的脖子，「我们凡凡一点儿不胖！你这样才好看呐，我看到上周那西装的场刊了，全场你最帅，不愧是大开。」于是卜凡会搂着他亲一会儿，再和他黏糊糊地分开，「你老公厉不厉害？」「太厉害了！」岳岳的眼睛笑起来像一弯月牙，盛着毫不掩饰的爱意。

岳岳还会和他假装闹脾气，把盛了蔬菜沙拉的碗远远推开，「我不吃这个……不吃……太苦了！」他看着碗里的苦瓜直皱眉，「你不是说你不会让我吃苦的吗？」卜凡拿他没办法，跟他举着勺子打商量，「我一口你一口，成不？」「你一大口我一小口。」岳岳小声和他讨价还价。卜凡二话没说吃了一大口，苦得脸都绿了。岳岳凑过来在他脸上吧唧亲一下，把勺子拿过来也吃了一口，「算啦，嫁鸡随鸡，嫁狗随狗。」

所以他绝不该是现在这个样子！卜凡厌恶岳明辉的虚伪，那是和岳岳完全不沾边的形容词。但是他拿岳明辉没有办法。岳岳的手机岳明辉可以直接指纹解锁，身份证件等等也一应为他所有，他根本做不了什么。所幸岳明辉在做过细致调查以后发现岳岳的模特合约还有一个月到期，提前走的话还要缴纳违约金。所以他「大发慈悲」地宣布自己要留一阵儿再走，以及改名字之类的事情也等麻烦的手续都处理妥以后再说。

卜凡恨他「谋杀」了自己的爱人，又抱着一丝希望苦苦坚持。他和这个与岳岳不同灵魂的人生活在一片屋檐下，尽力照顾好他的肉体——不让他发神经去阳台淋雨，逮着他让他穿拖鞋，一喊饿就做吃的。卜凡坚信自己的爱人会有回来的一天。

「……你该不会是喜欢上我了吧？」岳明辉回到家的时候拎了整整一袋的书，把手都勒出几条红印子。卜凡看见了赶紧过来帮他提。岳明辉就很顺手地摸摸卜凡的头发，「其实我也挺喜……」「我是怕把他的手勒坏了。」卜凡恶狠狠地瞪他，「你少招我。赶紧滚，让岳岳回来。」

岳明辉在门口的欢迎毯上站了一会儿。他这袋子书里最重的一本就是卜凡打的游戏的设定集，厚得像电脑了。里面详细记载了各个角色以及地图生物的各项资料数值。他想有了这个的话或许卜凡的胜率能提高一点儿。

但是他不懂如果是岳岳的话是绝对看不出什么草丛有人的。他只会压在卜凡胳膊上昏昏欲睡，把卜凡手都枕麻了影响操作——但是卜凡对此反倒甘之如饴。

岳明辉仔细翻看了岳岳在手机里偷偷写的每一篇日记，越看越觉得卜凡是个有意思的人。他会是一个很好的爱人。岳明辉谨慎思考以后得出结论。

于是他半夜从卧室的床上爬起来，摸到客厅去看睡在沙发里的卜凡。他的身高已经不太允许他睡在这么狭小的地方了，但是卜凡坚持不要和岳明辉睡在同一张床上。岳明辉蹲在卜凡身边看他，「凡子？」他试探着开口。卜凡没有听见，依旧睡得很沉。岳明辉略一沉吟，大声喊他，「凡凡！」

卜凡立即睁开了眼睛，几乎是从沙发上弹起来抱住岳明辉，「岳岳？」「不，我是岳明辉。」岳明辉兴奋地回抱住他，「我改主意了，我觉得我还挺喜……」没等他说完卜凡就松开了手，恶狠狠地瞪着他，「你别学岳岳说话。」

岳明辉悻悻地被卜凡押回房间睡觉，还被掖好了被角儿。「别出来乱跑了，我怕他感冒。」卜凡说这话的时候有点儿瓮声瓮气，因为客厅窜风，比不得卧室里面。岳明辉刚陷入爱情，和他眨眼睛道晚安。卜凡一点儿不想理他地转身离开。

报应第二天就来了。岳岳醒来发现卜凡不在身边，惊慌失措地光着脚冲出卧室，「凡凡？凡凡？！」「我说了你别学他说……岳岳？」卜凡的怒气在看见岳岳的眼睛那一瞬间消散了。他确认这就是自己的爱人。他把岳岳抱起来在原地转了个圈儿，「你能回来真是太好了！」

「什么我能回来？」岳岳疑惑不解。他摸摸自己的头，「太可怕了……那个灯砸中我的时候我还以为再也看不见凡凡啦！」他抱紧卜凡的脖子，「好在老天没有真的让我们分开。」

卜凡也热情地回抱住他。看来岳岳不知道岳明辉的存在。这样也好，省得我的小兔子胡思乱想。卜凡把岳岳打横抱起来放在沙发上，然后说自己去给他做早饭。

等他端着粥碗回来的时候看见岳岳有点儿不高兴地指着放在角落的拎袋，「你去买书了？」「呃，对，买了几本。」卜凡赶紧把谎圆上，「出了这么大的事儿，咱们这两周都放假。我就想买点书回来看看。」

但是袋子里全是连名字都读不太懂的英文原装书。除了卜凡的游戏设定集。岳岳的神色彻底冷下去了，「你在我昏迷的时候干什么了？」

卜凡又急忙解释说自己这不是怕他一病不起吗，想着以后或许还要去国外求医。安抚岳岳总是容易的，但是接下来的几天出现的疑点越来越多。尤其是中间有几天岳明辉又重新出现了，搞得卜凡手忙脚乱。

岳岳和他坐在沙发上摊牌，「凡凡，你是不是往家里带别的人了？有好多东西的位置都换了！」其实那是因为卜凡不乐意岳明辉碰他和岳岳东西所以收了起来，但是他又不知道什么时候岳岳会出现，所以没有办法。他想起来岳明辉和他说过的话，「凡子，我越来越喜欢你了。这么说吧，」他把正在看的书本重重一合，「小爷要彻底拿回这副身体的控制权。」

卜凡想拖着岳岳去看心理医生寻求医学帮助，但是又忌惮于岳明辉说过的他才是这个身体原本的主人格的事情。他和岳明辉来来回回争斗了近一个月，最后在看见岳岳对着镜子说话的时候意识到或许还是应该早一点儿，狠心一点儿，带他去看医生。

可还是太迟了。岳明辉走了出来，撑着门框和他说话，「我和他说过了，没有别的人在他家里，是他哥哥我在这儿。你猜怎么着？」他慢条斯理地折磨卜凡的神经，「他吓坏了，他说他从来没想到自己的身体里还会有另一个人。所以现在，他睡着了。」

「……可能很久都不会醒来。」卜凡听见这句话以后就崩溃了，他眼里的愤怒变成了纯粹的悲伤，「你为什么要这么做啊？」「我爱你啊。」岳明辉蹲下来和他平视，「他是我的弟弟，出现这种情况我也不想。但是不是什么事情都好让来让去的，比如说我就不喜欢把爱人拱手让人。」卜凡麻木地和他接吻，感觉自己碰到的嘴唇冷冰冰的。

岳明辉发现了他的不走心。「没事儿，我知道你现在没法儿接受我。那我可以等你。」他很诚恳，如果不是在这样一个情况的话，可以说是很好的态度了。

他开始学着做饭，但是会经常切到手——因为这种事情无论是他还是岳岳都是完全不擅长的。在意识到岳岳或许真的不会再出现以后卜凡颓废了不少，虽然这让他的模特事业走出了新篇章，但是在生活里他就类似于行尸走肉。岳明辉尽力维持着他身体健康，事无巨细地照看他。岳岳的模特合约过期了没有续，但是他也没有按照自己之前安排的那样出国考证然后把之前错过的二十余年给补回来——他说自己的心被卜凡拴住了。

「天空中会有两个月亮吗？」他劝导卜凡，「我也是没有办法。」「……你有什么没有办法的。」卜凡扭过头不看他，「手还疼吗？」「我贴过创口贴了。现在已经不太会切到啦，而且也没那么痛了。」岳明辉抱住他。卜凡不再挣扎，而是任他抱住，「好了我睡觉了。松手。」

「我不！」岳明辉在黑暗中露出狡黠的笑，「我有礼物给你……」他的手摸进卜凡裤子里。「你干什么你！」卜凡终于出现了一点儿鲜活的情绪，「岳明辉！」

「你喊我的名字了。」岳明辉变本加厉地开始揉捏他。面对这副熟悉的肉体，卜凡很快就起了反应。但是他这个时候痛恨自己的欲望——他和岳岳也很久没有做这种事了，他没有办法掩饰自己对这件事情的渴望。岳明辉无疑是个技巧灵活的人，很快就把他完全调动起来。

卜凡头一次出现过线的想法。他闭上眼睛，假装躺在自己身下的依然是自己的爱人。「岳岳……」他从背后进入岳明辉，压着他十指相扣。岳明辉听见了他说的话，但是暂时不选择揭穿他。

他说了，他可以等他。

第二天醒来的时候卜凡感觉自己的性器被人含在嘴里。岳明辉躺在被子里和他说早安。「我这不是看你兄弟大清早儿地自己罚站多没意思嘛。」他爬上来半压在卜凡胸口，然后直勾勾地盯着他，自己扶稳了坐下去。卜凡舒服地仰起头长舒一口气，紧接着又觉得不对——他怎么能享受！

岳明辉很满意他的反应。他低下头去亲卜凡的脖子，「你终于活过来点儿了。你知道吗你这个月都快吓死我了，像个机器人一样，原来这样就能让你活过来，那我愿意多努力努力。」卜凡没有办法拒绝这张脸对他撒娇，这让他时不时感觉岳岳还在，还在他身边。

他惊觉距离岳明辉出现已经过去两个月了。而刚过去的一个月里，他是完完全全和岳明辉一起度过的。当他渐渐走出岳岳消失的阴影，开始重新面对现实，他才发现岳明辉尽力维持好了他的外部生活。这让他开始出现一些细微的歉疚感。但是很快这份歉疚感就被他自己重新否决。他依然怨恨岳明辉「谋杀」了岳岳。

他们夜夜笙歌，然而即使是这样，卜凡心里的恨意依旧没有减少。他感觉其实自己已经出现一些变化了，但是每当他想起自己的爱人或许现在正无助地被困在黑暗的虚无里他就不敢去认真思考自己对于岳明辉本身究竟是怎样一种感情。岳明辉对他可以说是温柔体贴了，他的成熟带给了卜凡岳岳带不给他的那些东西。

比如说各种层面上的辅佐和迁就。其实岳岳年纪比卜凡大的，但是在岳明辉这里卜凡头一次有了被当成弟弟照顾的感觉。

「不行，我们得谈谈。」在岳明辉再一次试图脱衣服的时候卜凡喊住了他。这些天他心里奇怪的感觉越来越强烈，以至于他必须要给自己拉个刹车。岳明辉手上动作顿了一下，「怎么了？」「我很爱岳岳。」卜凡像是说给自己听一样，「我很爱他，我很爱岳岳。」

岳明辉盯着他的眼睛，似乎是要望进他心里。卜凡知道岳明辉又在思考了。不同于岳岳，岳明辉是一个很喜欢琢磨，也很喜欢同自己较劲儿的人。他毫不畏惧地回望。岳明辉扭头闪躲了一下还是继续了手上没做完的动作。他凑过来亲吻卜凡，「我知道了。」

半夜卜凡醒了过来，是被冷醒的。岳明辉喜欢往他怀里蹭，这样两个人都是暖融融的。卜凡闭着眼睛半梦半醒地等了一会儿，心想岳明辉或许是起来上厕所吧。但是沉闷的关门声让他彻底惊醒。显然岳明辉想把动静弄小一点儿，或许是楼道里的风没能让他如愿。卜凡竖起耳朵静心听，过了大约有十分钟才有脚步声继续传进来。

他披衣下床，发现岳明辉刚从外面回来，正站在客厅暖橘色的夜灯里。看见卜凡他吓了一跳，「凡子你怎么起来了？！」

「岳……岳明辉你冷静点儿！」卜凡看着岳明辉手里捏着的安眠药和酒瓶子感觉腿都发软，「你把那些东西你先放下！」

岳明辉把白色的药丸咬在唇间，模模糊糊地开口，「不会的，这只是让我和他睡得更沉一点儿，不是就这么睡过去的意思。」他深情地凝视着这个不久前还挺陌生的人，然后把药丸儿吞了进去，又转过身把另一只手里的酒也一饮而尽。

「……我把你的月亮还给你。」

【终】

收尾可能有点儿仓促哈，看不懂再问吧。我前几天发烧了现在才缓过来，脑子不大清楚。年终总结还有之前讲的那啥完结再等等哈等我恢复一下


End file.
